


青春住了谁 1-认识爱的形状

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi
Summary: Lofter一直發不出去真是活活被氣死現在發文用的是香港機場的Wi-Fi終於要回台灣了這次的新文是圍繞朴珍榮的是描述他從小到大的戀愛故事可以猜猜下一個是誰當然我結局還沒想好跟誰大家可以給我些意見預計7章完結(如果我沒失控)





	青春住了谁 1-认识爱的形状

青春住了谁

1-认识爱的形状

雏鸟站在悬崖  
将翅膀晒开  
光沾着雾水  
反射一些不安

“珍荣。”夕阳下，两个孩子的影子被拉得长长的，比较高的男孩子向身后的孩子伸出手，对方小跑步跟上、牵起他的手。  
“下次不要再乱跑了，我会担心的。”另一只手揉了他的头。

较高的男孩是段宜恩，较矮的男孩是朴珍荣，这一年他们一个小学五年级、一个六年级。  
他们俩家从小就住在隔壁，因为段宜恩父母常常在海外工作，年纪还小的他自然常常被托付在朴珍荣家。从小玩在一起，两个人就如同亲兄弟一般长大，年纪较长的段宜恩到哪都会带着朴珍荣，对方也很黏着他。

再长大了一些的时候两人越发帅气，那年他们一个高一、一个初三，个性也稳定了，更喜欢独立的思考事情，不在常常待在朴珍荣家的客厅玩耍，但是两个人依旧常常腻在一块，只是据点换成了段宜恩家。两人大部分都聚在一起聊天、玩游戏，那时候两个人对于自己家里都有些小情绪，所以对于朴珍荣来说最亲密的人就是段宜恩，反之亦然。

 

“珍荣今天在体育馆后面被告白了嗯？”段宜恩正坐在电视前打着电动，而珍荣则是坐在段宜恩的床上看著书。他们两个读的学校是同时有初中部和高中部，两个人的班级就在隔壁栋。  
“看到了？”  
“嗯对方蛮可爱的，如何？要在一起吗？”开着赛车的段宜恩因为突然分了心，到手的第一名飞了，他骂了句脏话将把手扔到一旁，转身看着对于他的问题不发一语的珍荣。  
“听说你蛮常被告白的，都没有喜欢的？”被问的人将头埋进书里，看不出是什么表情，唯一露在外面的红耳朵却泄漏了一些讯息，段宜恩笑了一下，起身去抽走他手上的书，果然对方害羞的从脸颊红到脖子“珍荣，嗯？”

“哥……”对方软软的喊着，段宜恩挑起眉，眼前这小子大概两年整没喊过他哥了，被突然这么一喊更是开心，坐在珍荣旁边捏捏他的脸，就像是小时候一样。  
“我们珍荣怎么了？”

珍荣低着头玩着手指，吸了吸鼻子，才又抬起头，他眼眶湿润、声音哽咽地说着“哥……我觉得我很奇怪……”  
“嗯？跟我说说怎么奇怪了？”

“我都不喜欢那些女生……还有上次去班上的同学家玩，他们聚在一起看……你知道的那种小黄片，可是只有我看了没反应……还觉得很恶心，他们都笑话我。”  
段宜恩皱起了眉头，他知道这个年纪的男生都喜欢聚在一起看一些小黄书、小黄片，他们班的人也会，因为他本身有些洁癖，他有些排斥，但他此时此刻却感觉得到自己并不喜欢珍荣和别人一起看那些东西，甚至将身体某个部位给别人看到，他知道他现在内心的不满是来自于此，却同时很安心珍荣的反应。

“宜恩哥……你是不是也觉得我很奇怪……”看到段宜恩的表情，珍荣更是快哭了，整个脸胀红，眼眶也盈满泪水。  
段宜恩赶紧上去抱住他，拍拍他的背。

他们俩个比一般的好朋友、兄弟更加亲密这是段宜恩知道的，在两年多前珍荣刚升上初中时，他会在自己脸上亲亲，更小的时候他们两个人还会学珍荣爸妈亲亲嘴，只是后来段宜恩就发现不对劲，不再让珍荣亲他了，珍荣还因为如此闹了很久的脾气。

对这个决定，段宜恩其实觉得自己有点鲁莽，那时候意识到太过亲密只想让两个人变得更普通些，却没想到当珍荣真的不再亲他时，心中的失落感更是大。

他看了眼前揉着自己眼睛的珍荣，咽了咽口水。  
原来珍荣初二时脸还圆嘟嘟的，没想到一升上三年级开始拉高后，整个脸就消瘦一圈，配上他的浓眉大眼看起来更是漂亮，再加上他整个人散发文青般的气质，喜欢他的人越来越多。当段宜恩知道很多人跟珍荣告白时，他以为自己是忌妒他的人气，但是他后来渐渐了解到，他是忌妒所有跟珍荣告白的人。

“不然我帮你。”  
珍荣抬头看着段宜恩，不解般的看着他。  
“珍荣奇不奇怪，我帮你确认？”  
待珍荣点了头，他拉着珍荣进怀里，让他靠着自己的胸膛，然后双手轻柔的脱掉珍荣的短裤，段宜恩的手冒了汗，有些紧张。  
当自己下半身赤裸在段宜恩眼前时，朴珍荣有些害羞，他拉了自己的衣服想要盖住，段宜恩阻止了他，在他耳边轻声地说着没关系，吐出的热气扫到了珍荣最敏感的耳朵，让他不禁呻吟出声，珍荣对于自己发出的声音吓到，羞耻的捂住嘴。  
这一举一动都让段宜恩觉得可爱。他动作轻柔的握住珍荣粉嫩的下体，怀中的人儿颤抖了一下，段宜恩又靠近了耳边，看着他圆润的耳垂毫不犹豫的张嘴含住，手则是造着自己喜欢的方式帮他摩擦，原本手中小小软软的东西也瞬间挺立。  
“我们珍荣儿不奇怪呀，嗯？”  
珍荣咬着下嘴唇不让声音泄出，因为快感而紧紧揪着上衣的下摆。  
段宜恩看着对方湿润的眼睛，觉得莫名的燥热感爬上心头，他一手加快套弄的速度，另一手从衣服的下摆探进去，手尖溜过珍荣滑嫩的皮肤。

从未感受过如此刺激的珍荣一下子就泄在段宜恩的手中，看着躺在自己胸怀中气喘吁吁的珍荣，段宜恩开心的笑出声。

“我们珍荣都不会自己来吗嗯？怎么那么快呢？太舒服了吗？”  
被一连串的问题问到珍荣都想找个洞钻进去。  
“自己没做过……觉得不舒服……”  
“那刚刚呢？”  
“很舒服……”  
听得段宜恩很心喜，看着眼前的人儿红得如番茄一样，他感到有些口干舌燥。

 

“珍荣我可以亲你吗？”

 

被问的人儿抬头看着段宜恩。  
“不是说很奇怪不给我亲吗？”  
然后不满的扁扁嘴，他永远记得段宜恩拒绝他的吻那天，虽然他现在也知道两个男生亲吻是很奇怪的，但是没有人知道，不会有人觉得他们奇怪。

在班上时同学们都在聊哪个女生漂亮，他都不以为意，他真正觉得好看的一直都是男生，其中他看过最好看的当然是段宜恩。  
他很喜欢段宜恩，也喜欢跟他相处，当然接吻也很舒服。

“不奇怪，我就是想亲你，只亲你。”

听到眼前好看的人对着自己说这句话，他觉得自己心跳得特别快，快冲出他的胸口。  
“我也想亲你。”说出这句话时，他紧张的颤抖，然后对方一笑将自己压倒在床上，生涩的亲吻着自己。

从那之后，珍荣升上高中部，两个人关系更是亲近了，独处时总是话讲一讲就亲上了，青少年又特别控制不住欲望，两个人会互相爱抚，将两人的欲望磨蹭着。

时间过得很快这样不明确的关系持续了一年多，段宜恩迈进高三的下学期，课业变得繁重，但朴珍荣还是在一旁安静的陪着他读书，段宜恩看着自己身边乖巧的人儿时常忍不住就把他拖到床上，然后书就读不下去了，担心段宜恩成绩的朴珍荣总是会生气，后来两个人就约在外面图书馆一起读书，只在假日享受着床上的秘密。

他们两个始终没跨越最后一道线，段宜恩不是不知道怎么做，但是他更想好好珍惜珍荣，想等到珍荣高中毕业后才进下一步。

放榜那天两个人都很高兴，多亏后面考试都有珍荣逼着一起读书，成绩是出乎意料的高，顺利考进了两个人心目中的学校，而珍荣平常成绩就很好，升到高三必定能申请上还不需要透过考试。

像是解脱般，段宜恩第一件事就是把珍荣扯回自己房间，压在床上疯狂的亲吻他。

“珍荣……我喜欢你……”吻得珍荣神魂颠倒时，段宜恩在他耳边压低声音的说着，一阵酥麻感窜上珍荣的心头。  
那样心动的感觉他不禁落泪，他緊緊的抱住段宜恩。

“我喜欢你、就算很奇怪也只喜欢你……”

然后段宜恩轻柔吻掉他脸上的泪珠。

终于互通心意了。这一刻让朴珍荣觉得这是人生中最幸福的事，你爱的人他也爱你。

 

但是，幸福来得太快，不幸来得更快。

 

在段宜恩毕业后几天，朴珍荣得知了他要移民去美国，他的爸妈在美国都替他申请好大学了。

段宜恩哭着抱住他，而朴珍荣哭得更是厉害，但他没说任性的话，因为他知道段宜恩一直因为父母不在身边很寂寞，现在他能跟父母待在一起不是很好吗？但是泪水还是不停落下，难过不舍布满着他的心头。

离开前的最后一晚他们没有在房间共享秘密，而是在他们小时候最常一起玩耍的公园散步。

 

“珍荣呀……你会不会恨我……”走到一半段宜恩突然停了下来。

朴珍荣看着段宜恩的表情更是心疼，他不想让他那么愧疚，因为他知道什么事情才是对彼此最好的。  
“哥九月才开学对吧？那先去美国要赶快学好英文，你的英文一向最不好，这样子会很难生活的。”朴珍荣笑着拉着段宜恩的手，假装他不难过，他能接受这一切的发生。

他不知道段宜恩这一去中间会不会回来看他，他也不敢要段宜恩回来，他们两个都还未成年，没有抉择的权利，他心中的不安隐隐约约的告诉着他，这一别或许他们再也见不到面了。

“珍荣……”

听到他一直以来最安心的声音叫着他的名字，他没自觉眼泪却落下了，直到感受到脸上布满的灼热湿润感才察觉到自己竟然哭了。

段宜恩见状将朴珍荣搂进怀里，千万次的对不起落在耳边，可是珍荣听不进去，只顾着试着让眼泪别再溃堤，却怎么也办不到。

那天晚上回家时，段宜恩跟父母说今天想和睡珍荣家，洗澡完便拿着他身上的备用钥匙过去了，其实段宜恩就像是朴家的第二个孩子，珍荣的爸妈都对他视如己出，自然有理由拥有这把钥匙，他在转开门锁的那一瞬间，在想这是不是最后一次他能走进这个家了。  
他没有事前告诉珍荣他会睡这里，在他准备敲门时他听见啜泣声，他知道是珍荣在释放情绪，他想着是不是留给他一些空间会更好？他便在门外待了一阵子便回到自己家。

隔天珍荣请了假和妈妈一起去送机了，路上都是妈妈在和段宜恩讲话，珍荣则是看着窗外风景不断变换。

在机场珍荣没有哭，反而是自家的妈妈不舍的哭了，仿佛昨天一夜将他的眼泪留光了。

在进关前，段宜恩拉了朴珍荣进怀里，一如既往的用好听的声音在耳边说着，只是这次不是甜蜜的情话。  
“珍荣，不要等我，如果遇到喜欢的人就勇敢去追求。”

“嗯，知道了。”这句回应回答的很艰辛，因为他没料到他会听到这句话，硬生生把自己想和段宜恩说的都吞回去。

看着自己喜欢的人离开的背影是最让人难受的。

段宜恩真的就去了美国了。几次朴珍荣都想尝试联络段宜恩，但是他总是想着那句不要等我，或许他在美国有了新生活而不需要自己了，这么一想就失去联络他的勇气。

朴珍荣的初恋没有结果，他们就这么断了联系。

过了几年后，朴珍荣总是不断后悔当初不够勇敢。

 

TBC.

总字数3908


End file.
